teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 96 Jaw on the Floor
96- Jaw on the Floor –Mar 19, 2013 Runtime 59:29 Nick hosts with of Shepard and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. Krystian is out because he’s still downloading MH3U! Topics of Discussion The first podcast in MH3U arrives! Nick says his favorite monster to fight is Plesioth. Short discussion of the recording gear they use. What’s a good armor set for hunters before going online? The starting leather is ok, or Great Jaggi. MH3U has almost twice the content of MHP 3rd and quadruple Tri’s. The data transfer pack for 3DS hasn’t been released yet but soon (can confirm, from future). Our hunters discuss the weakness of monsters in low level, good for new players. Most disappointing thing about this game, no Tigrex. Shep says they should have a death counter and they should reset it for MH3U. (There is a death counter now, see it elsewhere on the wiki). A short talk about weapon changes and new weapons in MH3U as compared to Tri. It is also noted that some armor sets armor skills have changed. No more Wiimote pointing for monster data! They love the new look of MH3U. The episode concludes with a wrap up about scheduled streams and videos. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Canteen Forecast: Lagombi / Lagombi / Quest Complete The Merchant’s Mission / Rathian / Quest Complete Playing with Fire / Qurupeco / Quest Complete Urgent The Fisherman’s Fiend/ Lagiacrus / Quest Complete Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #2 with Nick's attempt at being Krystian. Edited by Nick 09:16 a clip is shown of Port Tanzania. Your title this time is a reference to how impressive the game is. I know, it’s a duh again. 11:47 Nahxela’s Guild Card is shown, he’s HR2, decked out in leather, and appears to have done 44 missions. He’s used the hammer 40 times (K.O. Han!) and the switch axe four. His play time is 13:13! 29:28 Shepard’s Guild Card is shown, he’s HR1, decked out in Great Jaggi, and appears to have done 27 missions. He’s used the hunting horn 20 times and the sword and shield seven. His play time is 6:30. 38:00 Krystian’s Guild Card is shown, he’s HR1, decked out in Bnahabra gear, and appears to have done 55 missions. He’s used the light bow gun 48 times, bow and heavy bow gun 3 times each, and dual swords once. His play time is 20:31. Keep in mind, this was edited probably later than the previous two, so that’s why he has so much more play time. 43:14 Nick’s Guild Card is shown, he’s HR2, decked out in Qurupeco gear, and appears to have done 30 missions. He’s used the hunting horn 24 times, hammer four times and the gun lance twice. His play time is 10:08. Without Krystian around Nick sings quite a bit in this one. I’m not starting time hacks on that…no… 27:16 Video clip of Arzuros intro. Nick asks Nahxela why he has an iron medal by his name and Nahxela says because he beat Lagiacrus. I think they are referring to separate things. I think Nick means the medal for creating a room that shows up by the creator’s name and Nahxela assumes he’s talking about the accomplishment medals. Either way, we didn’t know what the heck that thing was at the time. 39:36 Intro video of the desert area. 42:08 Shepard is flipping through the Guild Cards and then the Unity Level comes up, in this short time he has 0.42 with Nahxela and 0.31 with Putty. No time to poop! And Nick is in the game! Mind blown! Ding and pop ups. Recurring/New Jokes “Rest in Peace” Shepard says to Lagombi “KO’ed Rathian, no scope!” “MLG PRO!” When in doubt, follow Nahxela. Secret Shepard MH gun lance Capcom Conspiracy Lion-O and Nibelsnarf End show line – Nick gives us “You can always wear pants, but now you can wear pants, not wear pants in HD” Fail noise plays; it’s not easy being Krystian. After closing bump –HD NO PANTS, NO SCOPE!